les yeux de la mort
by Kyzuki-kun
Summary: je préfère ne rien voir, a voire la mort sur les gens la mort qui plane sur leur tête et qui me suis sans mot comme une vielle amie. Toujours derrière moi et si quelqu'un pouvait faire changer ma vison des chose ?
Avertissement : La pluparts des personnage appartienne a J. .L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif avec peut de magie. Ceci est ma premières fiction donc tout commentaires constructif seront bien venue et moi et la langue française somme en froid depuis toujours donc soyer indulgent sur les fautes

Résumer : je préfère ne rien voir, a voire la mort sur les gens la mort qui plane sur leur tête et qui me suis sans mot comme une vielle amie. Toujours derrière moi et si quelqu'un pouvait faire changer ma vison des chose ?

**************************************HP/DM**************************************

CHAPITRE 1 nouvel vie, nouvel école, nouvel ami

Bonjour je me nomme Harry , Harry James suis orphelin mais émanciper. Je suis plutôt petit avec les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux aussi vert que deux émeraudes polis mais sous les bandages personne ne les voit et personne ne les verra plus jamais. Vous avez dû le comprendre je suis aveugle en fait non mais je préférerais être aveugle que de voir la mort roder sur les gens ou tout simplement les morts eux même. Donc je n'enlève jamais les bandages qui couvres mes yeux. Pour le reste du monde je suis tout simplement aveugles. Personnes ne sais se que je peut voire et c'est mieux comme sa. La seul bonne choses avec mon handicap c'est Shadow mon fidèle chien guide. Il est le seul gardien de mon secret puisque je sais qu'il ne pourras jamais le dire à personnes.

Bon je devrait me lever sachant que je commence dans un nouveau collège aujourd'hui c'est un internat mais au vu de ma condition j'ai le droit d'avoir un appartement près du collège puisqu'il ne peuvent laisser un chien habiter dans les dortoirs. Je pousse les couvertures me lève et nourrir Shadow avant d'aller dans la douche. 15 minutes plus tard je finis de petit-déjeuner et je pars vers le bahut,mon fidèle ami à mes coté. J'ai déjà rencontré le proviseur la semaine dernière il m'a fait faire le tour du collège en plus de me montrer toute mes salle de cours. Donc je me rends à mon premier cours de la journée comme à mon habitude je m'assois à l'arrière e la salle et sort mon dictaphone pour enregistrer le discours du professeur et j'attends patiemment que le cours commence.

Peut avant la cloche j'entend La porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un jurer qu'il y a quelqu'un à sa place je réalisé bien vite qu'il parle de moi je me lève et fait un signe de la main à Shadow avant de ranger mes effet et m'apprête a changer de table

Et merde... désoler je n'avais pas réaliser que tu était aveugles ne te déplace pas je vais simplement prendre la place à côté

Je me rassois donc et l'entend s'assoir sur la chaise à ma gauche. Shadow se recouche à mes pied et soupire d'avoir été déranger pour rien

-Au fait je m'appelle Draco

-Harry

-ça fait longtemps que tu est aveugles je demande puisque tu as toujours des bandage sa doit donc être plutôt récent

-plus de 10ans en même temps que la mort de mes parents

-Ho désoler je ne voulait pas faire remonter de vieux souvenir. Comment s'appelle cette grosse boule de poil à nos pied ?

-Shadow, ombre comme tout se que je peut voir

-d'accord un peut troublant comme vision.

Je peut entendre son sourire dans ces mots pas de moquerie ou de sarcasme seulement un sourire. Puis on entendit la cloche résonner et plusieurs personnes entrée dans la salle et s'assoir à leur place je peux sentir leur regard sur moi mais j'ai l'habitude. Le professeur entre ferme la porte demande à ce que je vienne à l'avant pour me présenter au reste de la classe. Je me leva donc et fis un signe à Shadow de me suivre à l'avant de la classe j'entendis des murmures étouffés mais je n'y porte pas attention

Bonjour je m'appelle Harry, Harry James Potter je suis originaire du Québec au Canada mais je suis très heureux d'intégrer cette internat à Paris je ferai de mon mieux pour m'adapter à votre système d'éducation et j'espère que vous m'y aiderait et lui,dis-je en pointant Shadow : C'est Shadow mon fidèles ami

Bien retourner à votre place monsieur Potter le cours va commencer.

Je retourna à ma place et je suivait le cours d'une oreille distraite puisque de toute façon j'aurait mon enregistrement pour réviser à la maison. Draco me demandait régulièrement si j'arrivais a suivre le cours et je lui répondait d'un simple signe de tête par l'affirmative il me proposait même de m'escorter à notre prochain cours puisque visiblement on a le même emplois du temps, j'accepte de façon distraite mes penser sont à milles lieux du cour de mathématiques ennuyeux en parlant d'ennuyant se Draco assis a mes coter n'as pas l'aire de comprendre qu'il me gonfle. Il ne pourrait pas faire comme les autres et juste m'ignorer. La sonnerie de la fin du cour retentie et je mettait mes effet dans mon sac le plus lentement possible dans l'espoir que le pot de colle parte et me laisse seul peine perdu il semblait m'attendre en caressant Shadow puisque je pouvait entendre celui si soupirer de bonheur sous les caresse. Étrange d'habitude Shadow ne laisse personne appart moi lui toucher sans grogner et se mettre en position défensive

-tu Vien Harry nous allons être en retard en français et crois moi Minerva ne tolère aucun retard

-j'arrive fit-je d'une voix lasse.

Empoignant la bride de Shadow pour qu'il me guide dans les couloirs en suivant le pas quelque peut sauteur de Draco devant moi. Lui n'arrête pas de parler sans même se soucier si je lui répondait ou non. Il me parlait de sa vie avec un père trop stricte, une mère présente mais jamais vraiment la son statut d'enfant unique et d'héritier de la fortune familiales rien de bien intéressant en somme tout d'un coup plus un sons de pas l'atmosphère devint lourde et palpable

-NON FERME LA JE ME FOU DE SE QUE TU VEUX TU EST MORT NON NE ME PARLE PAS VA T'EN

Puis des bruit de course retentirent en s'éloignant de ma position pendant que moi je me repassait les mots de Draco a l'esprit « tu est mort …ne me parle pas » Serait-ce possible que je ne sois pas seul as voire ces horrible vision de morts. Serait-ce pour ça que Shadow le laisse l'approcher il aurait sentie sa malédiction mais que se passe t'il ici je doit comprendre

-Shadow trouve Draco amène moi à lui s'il te plais

Il fit un petit aboiement que je prend comme un oui et je sentie la bride se tendre et Shadow me conduisant dans le couloirs et les escalier pour m'amener jusque sur se que je devine être le toit en sentant le vent sur mon visage je prit un grande inspiration et défit le bandage de mes yeux, les laisse s'habituer à la lumière et cherche tout de suite Draco des yeux je vis une forme recroquevilliez sur le rebord du toit qui était secouer de sanglot le plus troublant était de voir la mort pencher sur lui mais pas comme avec les autres elle n'avais pas l'aire de vouloir lui faire du mal mais semblait plutôt vouloir le protéger je vis la mort lever ces yeux rouges vers moi et me faire signe d'avancer vers eux je ne voulait pas mais mes jambes se mirent à avancer toutes seuls. Arrivée à la hauteur de Draco je me penche et dépose ma main sur son épaule gauche il eu un petit sursaut avant de lever ces yeux vers moi et se fixa sur les mien depuis la mort de mes parents ces le premier à voir mes yeux il semble perdu un instant avant de pointer mes yeux et s'écrier

-mais…mais tu peut voir !?

-je vois trop de chose pour tolérer de garder les yeux ouvert

-trop de chose ?

-comme toi je présume je vois la mort sur les gens et les morts eux même sans jamais pouvoir communiquer avec eux

-j…je ne voie pas les mort je…je les entend toujours ce…ces voix dans ma tête des suppliques incessantes c'est une torture

Ces magnifique yeux de mercure en fusion se remplirent de larme et ne tenant plus je prit Draco dans mes bras le berçant en murmurant des parole douces à l'oreille quand les sanglot se tarirent je l'éloignait de moi pour le détailler : de grand yeux mercure une peau blanche comme la porcelaine des cheveux mi- long tellement blond qu'il paraissait presque blanc il avait l'aire un peut plus grand que moi avec une taille fine et son uniforme le rendait encore plus beau. Shadow nous ramenât à la réalité avec un petit aboiement pour signifier que nous devrions retourner en cours sachant que nous somme déjà en retard je me releva époussetât mon uniforme et refit le bandage sur mes yeux, tendit ma main à Draco pour l'aider a se relever avec un sourire sur mon visage il la prit se releva pendant que de mon autre main je tenait la bride de Shadow et nous partons comme sa main dans la main jusqu'à notre local de français, nous nous arrêtons et je sentie la main de Draco se retirer de la mienne et un sentiment de vide s'emparas de moi quand il frappait trois petits coups à la porte qui quand je l'entendit s'ouvrir sur se que je devinait être Minerva McGonagall l'institutrice de français. J'entendis de sa voix froide dire que nous devions avoir une très bonne raison d'être en retard a son cours

-Je suis désoler madame McGonagall c'est de ma faute Shadow :en pointant le chien , devait aller faire ces besoin et comme je ne me rappelait plus de l'emplacement votre local. Draco ici présent ces porter volontaire pour venir avec moi à l'extérieur et à me raccompagner à votre cours je suis vraiment désoler cela ne se reproduira plus je vous en fait la promesse.

-soit aller vous assoir et je ne veux rien entendre.

Nous nous rendons au fond de la salle et je mis en marche mon dictaphone puis je sentie bien Draco se pencher vers moi

-merci

-sa fait plaisir

Je l'entendit murmurer quelque chose comme « va t'en ferme la je suis en cours » puit un soupir de soulagement je lui demandant à mi-voix si il ne pouvait pas mettre en arrêt les voix quand il me répondit que non j'ai eux une idée je sort mon mini oreillette bluetooth lui tend en lui fessant signe de le mettre dans son oreille quand se fut fait je prit mon portable cherchant une chanson que j'aime bien et le mit en marche je le sentie se détendre a coter de moi en tapant du pied sur se qui devait être le rythmes de belle de la comédie musicale nôtres dames de Paris mon morceaux préférer le reste du court se passât bien Draco n'a plus marmonner quoi que se sois de la journée se continua et elle fila ainsi avec Draco a mes coter je me surprit même à me redessiner le visage de Draco dans ma tête il ressemble tellement à un ange avec ces grand yeux gris , une gifle mentale plus tard Draco me tapa sur l'épaule en mettant mon oreillette dans ma main je la lui redonna en disant

-Garde le il tes plus utile qu'à moi et je n'aurait qu'à en faire revenir un sur Internet

-heumm merci tu veux venir étudier avec moi la journée de cours est finie et comme je suis responsable du dortoir j'ai ma propre chambre?

-si on allait chez moi à la place j'appellerai le proviseur pour le lui dire ca devrait le faire

-tu ne vis pas ici ?

-non j'ai un appartement je suis considérer majeur malgré mes 16 ans vive l'émancipation j'ai un appartement à deux minutes de marche du bahut et il ne veulent pas de chien logeant dans les dortoir donc hors de question que je me départisse de Shadow lui répondis-je en caressant la tête de Shadow

-d'accord.

Puit nous partons vers mon appartement une fois arriver je défit le harnais de Shadow et alla m'affaler sur le canapé je mit en marche le système de son et les douce notes d'une mélodie quelconque s'éleva dans tout l'appartement Draco vint s'assoir près de moi pour se détendre un peut, j'attendit un long moment perdu dans la mélodie qui s'élevait dans les air avant de finalement retirer mes bandages moi qui ne le fessait jamais je venait de le faire deux fois en l'espace d'une journée je plongeas mes yeux dans ceux gris de Draco et pendant un instant le cours du temps s'était arrêter et je me perdit dans les orbes mercures qui semblait refléter tout les peurs et les douleurs de mon vis à vis mais contrairement à tout à l'heure la mort ne semblait pas être présente près du blond et pour la premières fois depuis 10ans je n'était pas dégouté de regarder quelqu'un droit dans les yeux car la lueur de tristesse dans ces yeux gris était la même que dans mes émeraudes.

-Et si on s'y mettait ? Dit Draco sans jamais détourner les yeux

-Je vais chercher le nécessaire et je reviens.

Je partie vers ma chambre pour chercher mon ordinateur portable adapter et mes livres de cours en braille allas porter le tout au salon pour repartir vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter et à boire avant de me rassoir au salon et d'ouvrir mon livre de français pour commencer la dissertation demander par McGonagall. Cinq pages sur l'évolution de la langue française au travers l'histoire. Je décide de faire la dissertations sur son aspect historique dans les colonies américaine et son évolution plus précisément au Québec. Nous travaillâmes pendant plus d'une heures avant que Draco me demande pourquoi j'avais remis les bandage si on était dans mon appartement et que vue le silence dans sa tête cela veux dire qu'il n'y as aucun esprit ici.

-je ne les enlève jamais d'habitude seulement pour les changer, je haï mes yeux et se qu'ils me permettent de voir ils me dégoute

-Moi je les trouve très beaux ils sont tellement verts, tellement honnête ont dirait qu'ils reflète toute ton âme

-Changent de sujet, comment avance ta dissertation?

-Bien j'ai presque finie.

Nous nous remettons au travail jamais je ne lui aurait avouer que tout se qu'il dit me dégoute. Depuis la mort de mes parents mes yeux alors vert fonce ont pâlit et devenue de plus en plus vert me rappelant sans cesse que si je n'aurait pas fait de crises aux restaurant pour revenir a la maison mon père n'aurait pas été aussi énerver au volant et il aurait vue le semi-remorque foncer droit sur notre voiture ils seraient tout deux encore vivant et je n'aurait pas frôler la mort et je ne pourrait pas voir les morts quand j'y repense Draco a due subir un accident pour entendre ces voix je devrait peut être lui demander.

-Draco je me demandait as-tu subis un accident étant jeunes ?

-Oui une chute supposer être mortel âgé de 3 ans et demi j'ai le quart du crane remplacer par du métal pourquoi ?

-je ne voie les mort que depuis l'accident de voiture qui as tuer mes parent quand j'ai froller la mort autrement dit depuis quand j'ai regarder la mort droit dans les yeux et lui ai échapper, entendait tu ces voix avant ton accident ?

-Aucune idée je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant l'accident mes parent ne le savent pas et ces mieux comme sa la seul personne à ne pas me trouver déranger quand elle as été victime d'une crise ces toi quand c'est arriver au bahut je me suis sauver pour ne pas entendre encore une fois que jetait complètement fou tu est le seul qui ne me repousse pas pour sa …

-Je te trouvait agaçant au début depuis ta « crise » tu me paraît plus intéressant qu'agaçant désoler pas agaçant juste trop heureux en temps normal ce type de personnalité m'énerve mais avec toi ces différent je sais que ta joie de vivre ne cache que ta peur d'être juger par les autre en cause de ton « dons » et je serait plutôt hypocrite de te repousser pour ça quand j'ai la même malédiction sur les épaule, je trouve reposant de ne plus être seul et de pouvoir parler a quelqu'un

-Je trouve que cela fait du bien aussi ne pas avoir a contrôler mes geste de peur de me faire traiter de fou j'aime bien ta présence et celle de Shadow aussi.

 **À SUIVRE**

*************************************HP/DM***************************************

Bon premier chapitre de terminer ! comment le trouvez vous si tout va bien vendredi prochain le 2imme chapitre devrait être en ligne

Laisser un petit mot a lauteur )


End file.
